


Celebration

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Anakin, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon celebrate Anakin's knighting.





	

Qui-Gon sets the drinks down and takes one of the glasses for himself. "Congratulations to Knight Skywalker and Master Kenobi, for surviving Anakin's apprenticeship!"

Obi-Wan laughs and lifts his glass, while Anakin tries valiantly to fake a scowl.

***

Anakin disappears at some point, although Qui-Gon is too focused on his conversation with Obi-Wan to notice exactly when.

"Let’s go home," Obi-Wan says suddenly.

"What?"

Obi-Wan leans in, lips nearly touching Qui-Gon's. "I can think of more interesting things to do with our evening than drinking."

And that's really all it takes to convince Qui-Gon.


End file.
